nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ariella
Ariella (Also known as Alisa Aglaya Anushka Ariella) is the ruler of the Dwarven kingdom Winterdown. She is a warrior at heart and unlike other princesses, she is not content to simply be kidnapped by any villain and wait helplessly for a hero to come save her. However, despite Ariella’s rough and brutish nature, she also demonstrates a competency for more than simply battling; through conversation, one can see that the Dwarven princess is in fact fit to rule her kingdom. With Ariella, Crow trades his usual grenades and punches for short-range and long-range axe attacks, courtesy of the axe-toting princess. Main Story After fighting his way through the icy lands of Winterdown, Crow finally comes across Princess Ariella for the first time and grandly announces that he’s come to kidnap her. She scoffs at the very idea and criticizes his stature, which only antagonizes the villain. When Crow approaches, Ariella jumps onto his back and rides him through the monster-filled caverns, forcing Crow to keep running through the remainder of the level. Just before the boss battle, Ariella expresses an interest in going to and seeing Crow’s ship, much to the villain’s dismay. After the battle with Guryon the Righteous, Ariella claims the Sovereign as her own ship and goes to have a look around, taking great interest in the Armory, where she can be found for the rest of the game for idle chit-chat. Her next big role in the story takes place during the dating show segment. Talking to her beforehand gets a scolding for Crow, as Ariella wanted him to kidnap Princess Tephra in order to negotiate with (or assassinate) her. Prince Malachite has no power in that department, so he is useless to her. On Would You Date a Supervillain? Ariella appears as the final bachelorette, she can only be paired with Malachite, as after the first question he breaks down and confesses his love to the dwarf and his desire to end the 100 year war between their kingdoms. Ariella gives a rather underwhelming response but agrees that the two can work together to bring the war to an end, then publicly announces to Princess Tephra that they are coming for her. After the show, Becky announces that Tephra has sent a trainload of soldiers along the railways in response to her brother’s act of treason, and Ariella jumps on the opportunity to help Crow put a stop to ogre’s ground forces. At Rattletrack Rails, the two start off with accessorizing to fit their Western-esque adventure and chase the train on the back of Colonel Apricot. As the two set off, they being talking throughout the level, learning they both have always wanted to rob a train and Ariella again mentions how she plans to take the Sovereign after their adventures together are done and not even allowing Crow the keep his collectables. After defeating the Rajin, or as Crow mistakenly calls it, Wry Jim, the princesses uses her axes and powerful throwing arm to knockout the train’s engine and successfully halting the attack. Your End It is unknown how or when everyone but Crow escaped the ship, but we find them all at the Doom Howitzer when Crow arrives. Princess Ariella does comment on how she can’t believe Becky got the drop on her, so it is possible they did not escape all together. When the royals make their plea with Crow, Ariella mentions that they can go monster hunting again, though next time she will bring her own steed. -The Good End- If the player chooses not to fire the Doom Howitzer, after the second phase, Princess Mayapple will be dropped back to the ground. Ariella will lay out a brief plan to get Mayapple and Crow to Becky. After Becky’s defeat, Princess Ariella can be seen standing with Prince Malachite and Princess Farrah Day as the Doom Howitzer collapses. She is not seen for the rest of the cut scene. -The Bad End- If the player chooses to fire the Doom Howitzer and successfully defeats Mack, she does not appear in the cut scene following, but she does appear in a scene after the credits where each monarch speaks to Crow from within their crystal. Ariella admits she underestimated Crow and warns him that if she ever escapes, she’ll break his legs. Other Appearances *Princess Ariella has a brief verse in "Bad Guy's Gonna Win", a musical promotion for Nefarious' graphic novel. *Ariella is featured on the Kickstarter page for the graphic Novel, "Villain For Hire" and has made appearances in two stories of volume 1. Trivia *When collecting the vinyl in Winterdown, Becky reveals that the lyrics are in fact Ariella's ridiculously full name; Alisa Aglaya Anushka Ariella Alena Angelina Avdota Alexandra. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Royals Category:Dwarven Kingdom Category:Dwarves